


Snowball Fight

by zarcake



Series: Holidays2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Snowball Fight, gender neutral reader, winter event 2017, winter skins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: A snowball fight begins





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Hanzo getting nailed with a snowball. Hope you all enjoy it!

The surrounding area was covered in white. The snow was cold, which isn’t a surprising thing. What was surprising was the five adult agents playing in the snow. You knew these people, worked with them, fought with them, protected them, you all would die for each other. You knew them all to be serious and stern, cold and calculating. Yet here they were, in the cold snow playing. Their laughs sounded echoed and the screams of amusement were heard. 

You were all here for a mission, but you had an hour to kill. Someone, you think it was Sombra, suggested a snowball fight as a joke, and the next thing you knew the fight began. Boys vs. girls. You, Ana, and Sombra against Soldier, Hanzo, and Roadhog. You all scattered and began making plans. You knew Soldier was probably making a battle plan, and taking it serious. You hoped Roadhog would smack some sense into the man. Ana just said have fun and take those bastards out, Sombra and you giggled.

Ana moved first to lure to boys to your location. You were hiding behind a building forming your snow ball. Sombra was beside you, she was wearing her new winter outfit. She was giggling as she formed a snowball, you heard someone shout and then Ana dropped down. Her owl themed outfit was cute and you were jealous. 

“Boys are here, let’s get them,” she said.

You all moved and soon snowballs were in the air. Laughter and squeals echoed around the surrounding area, you were breathing hard. Your nose was numb and your fingers were getting cold through your gloves. Digging through the snow will do that to someone.

Soldier was dressed in some tactical snow gear, he looked good in it. But what was surprising was how hearing him laugh. You’ve only heard the man laugh a few times, the last time was during Halloween. Roadhog was wearing a seal, or maybe walrus, themed outfit that kind of freaked you out, but almost any mask the man wore freaked you out. His laugh out loud and deep, you noticed how big the snowballs in his hands were. Hanzo was wearing casual clothes, which wasn’t the most surprising thing about his outfit. It was the piercing and the haircut. Don’t look at him, you thought, he’ll distract you and you’ll get a snowball in the face. 

You got up and got ready to move, snowball in hand, when you saw it. Sombra was raising her arm and running, a smile on her face. Behind her was Soldier and Roadhog. Both were throwing their snowballs; their new outfits were covered in snow. But that wasn’t it. What made your jaw drop was Hanzo getting nailed with a snowball, in the face, by Ana. Ana threw it hard, and the archer clearly didn’t expect it. He fell on his back and everyone froze.

You dropped your snow ball and covered your mouth. Sombra did the same thing, you both looked at each other and then Ana. She was frozen, Soldier and Roadhog were looking at each other, then Ana, then at Hanzo. You couldn’t help it, you tried to be serious. Yet it just came pouring out. Giggles. You giggled softly and tried to hide it. But you couldn’t, especially when Sombra began doing the same, and then Ana.

“Wait till I tell Genji!” you snorted. You began laughing, and laughing. You were laughing so hard that everyone else started laughing. The snowball fight was forgotten and you were close to tears. Sombra was doubled over, Soldier was chuckling with his arms crossed and Roadhog was laughing loudly. Ana was laughing and approaching Hanzo to help him up.

“Don’t you dare!” Hanzo growled. Ana helped him stand up. He rubbed his face and was narrowing his eyes at you, you could see the side of his face was getting red.

“I am. Oh hell, I wish I got that on film!” you laughed. Hanzo glared at you before he charged you. You screamed and ran from the man. Everyone else laughed harder as you ran.  
Running through the snow wasn’t easy, especially being chased by Hanzo. You didn’t make it far before you were tackled to the ground. Hanzo pulled your jacket down and put snow around your neck. You screamed and managed to throw him off you.

“You put snow in my jacket?!” you yelled. He only gave you a smug look. You threw snow at him and he pushed you back down in the snow, he put snow on your face and you screamed again. He began laughing and soon so were you. You looked up into his face and smiled softly, he smiled back at you. You both stared at each other.

His cheeks and the tip of his nose were red and he was breathing hard, you could see his breath in the cold. He still had a bit of snow in his beard. You reached up and brushed the snow away, then you rested your gloved hand gently on the side of his face. He took your hand kissed the palm, then laid your hand beside you. 

Your heart sped up as Hanzo began to lean down to kiss you. He was so close to your lips, when he got hit with another snowball. He grunted and you both turned to see the others watching you. You could only see Sombra’s face, and she was smirking at you both. You were sure the others were as well.

“I’m telling Genji,” Sombra giggled.

“Shut up Sombra,” you said. Hanzo laughed and helped you.

You all played in the snow like children for about an hour. After that, duty called and you all had to proceed with the mission. You would always remember that day, playing in the snow like a bunch of kids. Ex-soldiers and criminals alike laughing and acting like there was nothing to worry about. You would also remember it as the day Hanzo got nailed with a snowball and he almost kissed you.

He kissed you back at base under some mistletoe he said he found, you were sure Genji got it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
